A Favorite of the Duke
by Mereditth
Summary: Live trapped in a palace and marry a duke, is not the future that Mirajane wants, she wants to feel free at least once, but it seems this is far from happening at the other hand the Duke Dreyar also is neither somewhat akin to marriage, he wants to enjoy his single life as much as possible, in the midst of all this Mirajane will have to live with it, which expects two pros?
1. Chapter 1

I started walking slowly in the garden in search of red roses that so mesmerized me with the vividness of the same, they were not free, but still felt happy with plain water droplets that fall on them, went through the maze of sheets that had to long meeting with the flowers.

I got to the place I wanted to see that smile and arrived in time to watch the sun set, I sat on a bench in front of the rose garden had perhaps lacked a little more time to go great clarity, only I staring at the beautiful roses that my vision could reach.

Breathed in the fresh air that had on the environment, which made me relax enough smiles for the flowers that seemed to be happy to see me-I know it's crazy, but that's how I feel. - The colors were changing color to a red darker due to sun was setting, and in my opinion was one of the most beautiful views I have.

They even being arrested here, felt free, could imagine the freedom because I do not ... Nor can I leave this palace, I have to be stuck here for the rest of my life, and I did not want that, life here was bland apart from the fact that I come every day just watching the roses that enchanted me ever again.

Freedom ... It was everything I wanted! What I want I can not have, and the less I want to have, why my father was so greedy as well, to the point of not wanting to see the happiness of his daughter? I know that maybe this thought is just my selfishness speaking louder.

Despite what I know he keeps me in here just to protect me, since I would be the future queen of that realm, just saddened me to think about it, it would be so much work that I could not even breathe, and my father still wants to get marriage to a Duke by far.

They say he is arrogant, an ambitious man, cold and ignorant, heartless, ruthless, and said he did not want to get married, especially with a princess snob like so he said to the people around the palace, and I also do not want marry him, surely this must be a Duke ugly and fat out there that think the one.

But by all appearances his father is forced to marry me, I do not want to marry this miserable. He must be a despicable man, totally the opposite of my personality is that I would not want to have him as a husband, nor would want to see him as king over the people of Magnolia which needs much care and love.

Soon the darkness occupied the sky, causing the roses stay black, the color of blood, looked at the stars and saw a shooting star pass.

- I want to try a bit of each sense of this world, I have ... freedom! One love! - Murmured with closed eyes, but as I was asking.

I know a lot of people should not believe in shooting stars, but in my situation I have to believe everything that can realize dreams, stood and stared at the moon, my white hair flew and along with it my black dress, oh great moon ... Who never tire of this immense sky glow, even if such happiness seems so lonely, but why do I feel like this is just a pretense on your part? Tú es not happy is not even * Selena?

You would love to have more stars near tí is not it? A love to make you happy in the hours darkness covers all the light left in the world, even if you protect the darkness within herself, is not it? I know how it is, all I feel is also great Selena.

-Mira-nee? - I woke up from my thoughts in a voice half away, but still close, a female voice well known.

- Here! - Screamed and turned to exit the maze.

An albino with short hair and blue eyes looked at me blankly apprehensive, plus a little lower than I, my sister Lisanna.

- What happened Lisanna? - I asked myself again sitting on the bench, which was already cold.

- Nothing nee-san, I just came to see why you're here alone, and there is more warm and cozy, with a fireplace on, Dad is worried about you Mira-nee.

- I would go now, I'm just taking a little freedom for myself, getting stuck in the house did not help anything, it just makes me feel like a bird trapped in a cage and I do not like this feeling, it is so bad. - I said looking at her.

Lisanna sat beside me and put his hand on top of mine and looked at me calmly.

-I understand Mira-nee, but not always stand spending hours and hours here going to help anything, dad is calling you for dinner. - She stroked my hand.

- Lisanna not, you do not understand me, will not you who will occupy an important position and marry a man grotesque, cold, heartless, arrogant among other defects and should certainly be an expensive fat and ugly, I will not have time or to breathe! - I spoke with her venting.

- Mira-nee Sorry, I do not really understand ... Forgive me lie and say you're bored, just wanted to comfort her, know that you will have a very difficult task ahead, but nee-san, you are strong and I know you will face it all very well! - She looked at me now comprehensive. - Who told you that Duke is a man Dreyar cold, heartless, arrogant, ugly and fat? - Lisanna was trying to hold back a laugh.

- Thank you for understanding me Lis. - I thought a bit and hesitated before answering. - Well, I heard at around the castle while I strolled the aisles, now the fat and ugly, I just assumed, why Lisanna? I asked curiously and then looked confused.

Lisanna laughed nonstop now, started by her strange behavior exaggerated just now, did not understand the real reason for the laughter, she began to take deep breaths to try to stop laughing and I just stared at her with a confused face, the which she did not realize it looked at the floor and gave tapping lightly on my shoulders.

- Ai ai Mira-nee, you really make me laugh ... And much! She cried laughing, and no, it is no exaggeration, she really was crying with laughter.

- Lisanna, what do you mean? - Told enraged.

- I told you nee-san, at the right time you will meet the person for whom you so much "hate". - She said smiling and holding himself not to laugh.

But how did she know the surname of the Duke? Does she ever seen him before? Hm, this story is poorly told, I was curious and wanted to know the answers to my questions.

- Lisanna ... How to know the name of the Duke? -I asked her, arching an eyebrow.

- Well .. Er ... - She was serious now, without having hysterical giggles, I still face serious to see if she would answer me, she made a gesture with his hand as if trying to hear someone. - Ih Mira-nee father're calling, must be for dinner, shall we? - She smiled now, and was with a guy "that was close", still faced serious, but now I was suspicious of this guy, anyway as he met Lisanna?

- Lisanna Okay, let's go. - She god two hops and clapped.

I looked for the last time the brightness of the moon, and followed Lisanna, entered the house.

- Be welcome back Mirajane and Lisanna-sama-sama. - The employees are revered, and Lisanna just smiled and waved.

- Are, are, no need to do that, right? You know I do not like ... - I said smiling and they reciprocated smiling back.

- This is the sim-sama Mirajane citizens will love. - Lisanna told me smiling.

- Mirajane-Sama, his father is calling you to dinner, he told you to go and get changed for dinner. - Tycianne spoke to me smiling.

- Ah, thanks for alerts Tycianne-san, I'll rise. - I smiled at her sweetly.

I climbed the stairs of the castle and I guided me to my room, Tycianne climbed behind me.

- Miss wants me to prepare your bath? - She wondered now moving into the bathroom.

- Yes, please Tycianne-san. - I smiled at her and returned to the closet to pick out an outfit, got my red dress.

- Ready Mirajane-sama, can go-she smiled at me. Now, if you do not mind I will help staff down.

- Yes, you can go Tycianne-san, have nothing to do here, if you can return to your dormitory also will not need you today. - I smiled sweetly.

- Really? Thank Mirajane, I am very happy ... - She stopped before finishing the sentence. - I'm sorry Mirajane-Sama. - She emphasized that Sama will'd forgotten some moments ago.

- Do not need much formality, we're friends are not we? - I said, smiling at her.

-Yes! - She smiled back. - Well I'm going now Mirajane until later. - She bowed and left the room.

I sighed and went back to the bathroom, got in the tub that was covered with roses and foams, as I thought they played with in my life then I know that my father was calling me to discuss a serious matter, to which I was not bit interested in talking.

I grabbed a towel next to the chair that was near the tub and out of there, I went to the closet and put on the red dress that was on my bed, went to the dressing table and sat down on the bench, careful not to crush the dress, combed slowly My white hair, and spent a perfume, smiles to see myself in the mirror, ready now I'm ready to put up with my father.

I went downstairs, and went to the dining room, I went there and saw my brother Elfman beside my father and Lisanna beside my brother.

-Okay, I'm here. - I bowed and sat on the other side of my father. -What do you want to talk to me?

My father stared at me seriously, put his hands on his face and leaned his elbow on the table.

-Your wedding dear, when you want to meet your boyfriend? My father's eyes were shining.

-Never! I said I did not want to marry one ogre father! - Thundered unintentionally hit too hard on the table.

- Mirajane ... - He looked at me incredulously now looked Lisanna who looked away and lowered his head. - You will marry that man! The Duke Dreyar he is the right man for you, but no.

Raised in one leap, cast a look of irritation to my father, who was still staring at me as if saying no way would he not go back up why he had agreed with the father of that ogre, argh! My dad really has the time to drive me crazy, I looked for Elfman, he just raised his finger motioning positive, and whispered something like "cool", Lisanna was still downcast.

-I ... I lost my appetite, I go to my room. - I turned toward the exit.

But you ate or Mirajane, turn and stop behaving like a child! - My father spoke irritably.

- You. .. really is a man cruel not to understand me, I'm going to my room. - I bowed and I guided me to my room, opened the door quietly so as not to wake the employees who were probably resting it take care of this palace is not easy, since we have several rooms ...

I entered my room, and I came across a male figure high, sitting at my window, the man wore a hood, however I could tell that the hair color was blond, he was very strong and well looked manly, he looked at Moon admiring it as I did when I was feeling lonely, but why a nice guy like that was just admiring the moon, with a sad face? He seemed to have the world at his feet.

And, oops, he's in my room, how he got here? I made a scared face, I closed the door behind me slowly and quietly, the young man noticed and stared at me with those gray-blue eyes, blond hair and gorgeous.

-It took Princess Mirajane. - He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

- Who are you and what are you doing in my room? -I said quickly, almost debating, and without leaving my seat.

He got up and came to me with the carefree and calm face, the moonlight followed him and left ... Sexy. He was now in front of me, pulled back the cover.

-I? - The guy started laughing and was starting to get closer to me making me stay leaning on the door. - I'm a killer ... come and kill you dear Princess.

I was afraid of him for a moment, his face was frightening, want to kill me? But why? I do not doubt anything that is the request that Duke Dreyar, since he does not want to marry me, and his father is forcing him to do this as my not doubt anything he wants to erase me not to get married, despite the father he had received the title of count, he prefers to live away from it and my father gave to his son the title of Duke Dreyar, and because of his father so much that he wants to marry me.

- What? Kill me? But why? - I spoke with fear.

- Well, my client did not tell me the reason to want to see you dead and I also have no reason to wonder. - He smiled coldly, which made me more scared, he looked me up and down. - But he said I could do whatever I want with the choice of him and this does not seem a bad idea.

(Hey, minna, put the music Primadonna watch?v=Gj5L9SYhoSE and think good listen this song while reading this part, if not all bite: 3 uu)

- What? - The surprise however looked scared.

He drew a knife from his pocket and tore half of my red dress that had a plunging neckline, leaving him in the middle of my thigh, looked at him in awe.

- Why are you doing this? The request was not just to kill me? - I said trying to hide my legs.

- Yes, but ... My client said he could do whatever I want with you before you kill her.

Before I could answer, the killer pulled my hands and held onto a nearby wall and then kissed me a kiss wild and fierce, but at the same time calm was very good, and I do not want him to stop it, the same let go of my hands and pressed our bodies, it came down to one of his hands around my waist and the other left in my head, put my arms around his neck wrapping it, I knew exactly why I was doing, but I knew it was good, will this sweet killer was the guy that I would have the freedom and the powerful love that I ordered the shooting star? No, certainly not.

He urged passage to his tongue into my mouth and I allowed since I wanted that kiss as much as he, in fact I wanted him whole.

- Do not tell me you never beijastes? He stared at me without unglued our bodies.

I looked to the side and blushed quickly.

- Yes .. -I replied embarrassed to have never kissed, after all I could not leave this castle, and if I kiss someone I would be considered a slut any, since he was not allowed to kiss or have sex with someone before marriage at that time, only men who could , and I thought that was unfair.

-Eh ... The princess is a girl pure ... I think it will be fun huh ... Just follow the movement of my tongue. - His voice was hoarse this time which left me giddy with desire, the tone he used was sexy ...

Before I knew it he turned my face and kissed me, what was I doing? He was my killer, then why I was representing his kiss? Why I wanted? Or rather, why my body wanted like crazy? The Killer intertwined our tongues, he dropped his hand on my ass and stopped in my thigh pulling her to her waist.

I felt his cock growing, he kissed me this time with more ferocity, but now he leaned I reciprocated his kiss wild, put my other leg around his waist, and he lifted me up again, leaning against the wall and holding me still one of my thighs I felt him opening my dress back with one hand.

The sleeves of this dress slipped getting half of my arm, but still my chest was covered, and increasingly I felt his cock growing, and his kiss intensity increased every moment, he dropped his mouth to my neck and gave light hickeys, which made me shiver, I felt free to him, finally a feeling of freedom!

I ran my hand through his hair and slowly scratched his back still covered by its cover, and began to cut it, our breath was panting, someone broke the door.

-Release the Princess! - The guard penetrated my room and drew his sword.

The Assassin me away from the wall and slowly put me on the floor.

- Damn ... -The killer put a hand on his head and the other at the waist, he put the cover back straightening it and put the hood.

- There's nowhere to run! - The guard approached more and laughing, leaving the killer quite angry, he felt secure, I do not know exactly what.

Killer looked at me, and I stared in the face of "what will you do?" He just smirked, looked out the window and then at me.

He pulled me close to him and held me by the window looking at all sides.

-Let her go! Now! - The guard shouted.

I looked at his face, but now he stared at the window, the guard began to approach us, but before I knew it the Killer pasted our bodies and threw my window keeping me on top of him to protect me from fall, but if he intended to kill me, why was protecting me now?

We were falling from the third floor, and I was desperate because he did not want to hurt this, even though he was my killer ...


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistery

We were falling from the third floor, and I was desperate because I did not want him to get hurt, even if he was my killer ... But before I knew it we were on the ground and he hugged me tightly.

- Are you okay? - The Assassin asked if recomposing and standing me up, he made me sit between her legs.

I nodded positively.

- Yes, and you? - Asked worried about him, since it was the same that broke his fall, and must have at least a little crazy.

-I'm fine. - The Killer I looked different than before, which made my heart race.

- W-what good, really good. - I said blushing and stood turning my back to him, I started pinching dress that was open, but felt firm and well manly hands, similar to the Assassin's pulling my waist near his body which by the way was well heating.

- It does not end here, princess Mirajane.-Killer whispered in my ear and then bit the lobe of my ear, which made me shiver a lot, he noticed and chuckled, which made me uncomfortable.

He squeezed me a little longer, his arms wrapping my chest and turned me in doing so, gave me a kiss that left me hot and then let go of me moving away.

-They fell that way! - One of the guards shouted at them to others.

The Killer just glanced at me with those beautiful blue-gray eyes, I blushed and instinctively he just laughed, looked at it as he walked out quietly through the bushes that was there, and with the moon following their footsteps leaving the sexiest than it already is.

Again passed a shooting star across the sky, and I wished I could rediscover it again, even if it is for him to kill me, looked at it until it disappeared in the immense darkness that emerged, now or over the moon with him.

My thoughts were interrupted by several steps behind me.

-Princess, are you okay? - The guard stared at me worried, but her countenance changed at the same time, he got all red and his eyes wide, I remembered that my dress was not all closed then blushed again trying straightens it. -Sorry, sorry princess Mirajane, I did not want ...

- Yes .. I'm fine, thanks. - I gave a sweet smile. - All right, you was not to blame, I'm fine now, really so do not worry ok?

- Yes princess, then back to my place. - He bowed and left to their fate.

I stared again the vastness of the blue sky, and saw how the stars were most beautiful tonight, maybe even more than usual, smiled and walked with it a bit before going home, I saw a tree that I loved and leaned against me in it.

I breathed deeply, my little time to feel the freedom has gone faster than I expected ... I want to feel that feeling again, I know you will not have it again, but I hoped so, even if it took a long time, after all it was a good thing.

I stood for a few moments staring at the stars and got up driving me to the palace, climbed silently to my room to wake anyone, I opened the door and closed it.

-Mira-nee ... - scared me with the voice of Lisanna who was sitting on my bed staring at me with his arms crossed.

-Lis ... sana? - Asked arching eyebrows surprise.

- Yes, I am, where I was Mira-nee? I heard a strange movement of the guards from the bedroom and came to see if you were okay, but when I went you was not here, so I was expecting you.

- I, well ... - I ran my hand through my hair. - I was in the garden, I breathe a little, I was feeling suffocated inside this palace, and you know I do not like it one little bit of that feeling right? - I smiled sweetly at her.

- I know Mira-nee, I'm your sister ... I know you. She still stared at me suspiciously.

- Are, are Lisanna, was it? - I sat next to her.

- No. - She looked thoughtful. - The father sent word that tomorrow will come Dreyar Duke, and wants his presence there, and do not want to discuss it, also spoke to was very rude of you to leave the table like that, but nothing. Sometimes it is a Mira-nee boring right? I also believe that I will have to go for dinner? - Lisanna rolled her eyes and hugged me. - Good Mira-nee I think I'll sleep now, after all it was a long day huh? She began to laugh. -

- What do you mean Lisanna? - Asked arching my eyebrow.

- Nothing alas, can not laugh no more Mira-nee? Vexe, people can not even laugh at it more as hiding something, that ugly thing on your part Mira-nee. - Lisanna winked at me, and held some giggles.

- Right Lisanna, it seems like it does not know you right? I think I'll miss tomorrow, I do not want to know that the ogre Duke Dreyar not even want to look in his face, even the things that demon did and said to me, it makes me mad you know! Just imagine looking at that face ... - I was angry and felt an evil energy penetrate my body, up to my head.

Mira-nee ...? - Lisanna stared at me startled, as if he had seen a demon or a ghost. - Are you okay?

- What was Lisanna? Why are you with this guy? Of course I am, something happened to you asking me that? - I felt my natural golden back together with my normal energy. - You are going crazy now too? I figured that's what's nothing to be laughing! You see there? - Asked laughing.

The feature was every moment of it getting back to normal, for a more relaxed and happy, she ran a hand through his hair.

- I really thought I saw a demon just now, but I think I got confused, it was no big Mira-nee. - She began to laugh. - Of course I'm not going crazy after all I am I right? Do not worry, nothing happened wrong, it was only in my head.

- Oh yeah ... you had me worried Lisanna! - I hugged her.

- Mira-nee Good, I will sleep now and do not you dare miss tomorrow you will have a surprise, I think, or maybe not, but anyway ... I'm going to my dear sister, I hope you have sweet dreams and dare not set any strategy to escape, if not ... - Lisanna shot me a look as scary as I withdrew. - That's right, now bye Mira-nee until tomorrow. - She hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek, got out of bed and went to the door waving goodbye.

I went to the door and locked it, went to the sink in my room and prepared my bath as I had dispatched the maid Ticyanne should're tired, then do not wake up on a whim of mine, after she helped all the other fellow Her work, then surely it would not be fair, and I'm pretty sure that all for them tomorrow will be very crowded, especially the work that my father will do much, because the demon who arrive in this palace.

I went into the bath to relax a bit, played with the foams that were there, and remembered the moments I spent with my alleged killer sexy, touched my lips and blushed, were no longer swollen by time, will I see you again?

I felt my heart beating really fast to think of it, what is this I'm feeling? This thing different ... Could this be what others call love at first sight? Although what I do not quite believe it, how can you love a person you barely knew?

That there is something clueless for sure, since the person could be equal to Dreyar Duke, a man as sleazy as it should die! That even die! How much could I hate a man who never saw it, just hear? This could be possible? And if ... he was not as bad as the rumors? If he was a good person? No, of course not! Are you crazy Mirajane? Surely those rumors are right ... But why do I feel a strange feeling about it?

I was afraid of tomorrow, if it was really him who sent that killer could have worse, and this time I could actually die, since he did not want to marry me and I even felt that this time my life would become more difficult than it actually is, which I do not like it one bit.

Since I'm busy all the time and rarely have time for myself anyway after several days of work off the only one I have is the time from 16:00 until 18:00 so rarely, I just wanted a week without need to do anything I did not want to just rest, but maybe life was not that good to me, maybe he was punishing me for stealing candy Elfman, I laughed at the thought that I had rough, totally illogical.

Of course it would not be so, then why the hell life is being so nasty to me the point of making me a princess and have a father so miserable?! I did not know, and I'm sure they would never know, I left the tub at the same time picking up a towel that was on the chair next to it, held her in my body and went to my closet, grabbed a thin sweater, silk golden had there.

And the dress, because I was too hot, after tonight it would be really hot, right? Laughing with my thinking buster, throw me on the bed I was practically throwing myself mentally and physically devastated, I thought back on my sweet Killer, I remembered that I had forgotten to ask him why he saved me, if his goal was to get killing ...

What he was thinking at the time that kept me from falling? And why the hell I kissed? My first kiss was with a killer, I do not know whether to feel unclean for having my first kiss before marriage vow, or if I was happy to have experienced the feeling of freedom at least for a few moments with him.

No one would find out that I will have kissed before marriage, that's what I expected, since of course, there are many guards around the palace, to why is well protected by guards that surround 24:00 during a day, but if they had seen also not mind, after all I am not ashamed of it, not at all.

I know my father would be disappointed to know that, but what could I do? He deprived me of beneficial things in life, I wish I could leave this palace without guards surrounding me like a normal person, I is not one, just put your foot outside the palace satisfy me, because not that I did, the father become more cranky after her mother disappeared, I did not know why she disappeared so suddenly, it seems like she wanted to get away from Dad, and I know I would not be so, because she loved him and he loved her too, by less so, was not born of a loveless marriage and gave thanks to God for that.

I hope that when I have a daughter, she has parents who love truth, not parents without love, and without love to give her, I want her to feel loved truth with a pure love, no lie both parties, and I know that would accomplish this, because even if I had to fight the hell I'll do.

I looked at the window of my room while I was still lying down, and saw the moon again wrapped several stars that formed a beautiful landscape, the moon stood out enough tonight that was a rarity, had this immense clouds of heaven, which was something else meaningless.

I smiled to see that at least tonight she will not be alone, because I was surrounded by beautiful star, closed my eyes to try to sleep, but I began to hear strange noises coming from outside, I opened my eyes just in time to see a shadow stranger than outside.

Startled me, and I began to shrink in the blanket fearing another assassin, sent by the Duke Dreyar probably, what I did not know actually, but he would be the one to want my death, so I'm completely sure, since I was the because of his forced marriage.

Deep breath to calm myself and closed my eyes again, and this time could not sleep, but my dream was being a little strange, I was in a dark forest and quite dark, it was quite cold which was not cool because I was wearing my nightgown, and that's what I thought before looking at my clothes.

I was wearing a strapless black dress, and soon I saw a house toward the side, and follow there without reason, until a huge monster in front of me, he had sharp claws on both hands as feet, his head was full of thorns which made him scarier than it already was.

He started coming to me, I heard footsteps coming almost on my side, was a woman with white hair up, with eyes like mine, had something like a purple scar on his left cheek, which was more or less from the forehead to the side of the lips, ears looked like an elf, pulled up and pointed.

She wore something like a leotard, which was opened in the middle in the shape of a V, pink and gold, and the boot in shades pink, black and gold, his arms were covered with a sort of "glove" that had the claws on the hand, was a little green, her legs, Black had two scars.

The woman had black wings, and a huge tail, she came close to the monster.

- It is you who is causing such destruction here? - Her voice had a tone of irritation.

- Groar! - This was the only thing that came from the animal.

The monster was all over the woman who played some kind of black magic in it, which surprised me since I had never seen anything like it, he tried to grab it with your hand, but the girl was faster, knocked him to the ground , trapping him and pulled his arm from his body tearing it, I saw a black blood dripping, and he howled in pain.

-Tsk, so useless. - The woman spoke it and pulled the monster's head pulling it. - That was the trouble you've been causing.

The woman returned to her fate, as if I was not there, best not exist, which was strange since I was a few moments before beside her and did not even realize it, which I found odd ... Strange too much.

I woke up with someone coming into my room and putting a tray of food on top of my bed.

-Mirajane-Saama, your coffee, the master sent to bring him and wake you, he wants you downstairs later and ready, if not something very bad will happen. Ticyanne-spoke with a sad countenance. - Well, I'll draw your bath is well?

I leaned against the headboard of the bed, rubbing my eye, I stretched.

- Morning Ticyanne, but please, thank you for the food. I talked half asleep. - What time is it anyway?

- Are 11:30 Mirajane-sama, you never slept well, had a bad dream, or stayed up all night? - Ticyanne asked addressing the sink.

- What! All that! But why Dad did not tell me to wake up earlier? How strange, good think had a bad dream, or type it. - I said remembering the dream I had, and I did not understand his motive, Ticyanne turned from the sink to say something.

- Yes, I do not know why his father had not done it before, but it looks like he's having a conversation with the guards, some soldiers and the commander. - She spoke thoughtfully, but then returned to his usual countenance. - What did you dream?

- With a strange woman, and the strange thing is that she had powers ... She even killed a monster, it was amazing. - I said smiling and starting to eat my breakfast.

How odd-even ... - Ticyanne now returned to the lavatory.

-Yes ... - I ate my bread super fast and I took all the coffee, went to the lavatory.

You ready Mirajane-hime. - Ticyanne bowed going to the lavatory door. -I will choose her clothes down there, his father said he wants to see you all dressed up, it seems that today is a special day, the house is upside down, all employees are busy cooks do not stop, and those who are left is helping those in need.

Wow, weird. -I remembered that the Duke Dreyar coming here today and I got bored. - Oh, I know why, of course could only be so, the devil is coming here today! - I spoke irritated and Ticyanne just looked at me curiously.

- Who? - She asked.

-Uh, you'll see later. - I said pretending to be bored.

Right-Mirajane-sama, I will leave now and let you get your dress on the bed right? - Ticyanne bowed and left.

I went into the bath prepared for another day of terror, now I'll have to look at Duke Dreyar the first time and say, maybe it was not such a sight so beautiful ... I really hope he is a guy heartless, cold, and everything else that I think about it, I can give some excuse about marriage.

I finished bathing and went to the room, my dress was on the bed, dressed him and sat on the bench of the dressing, then came two maids ajeitarem for me, I do not know why, but my father was very right, one has a lipstick on my face and made me get a little red, while the other combed my hair.

All was ready, so I got up and went in search of my father, since Ticyanne said he was talking, probably should be in the office, I went there almost running, I approached the door already open.

- Yes Master, we captured those mages, what we do with them? I heard a male voice coming out of there.

- The mate, you know we can not have magicians in the world, would be a disaster, and try to when I left, the Mirajane ever knowing about their existence, eliminate all others, even if it is in charge, I really hope she do not know them, because they are sinners! - My father said angrily.

-Yes, master. - The same man replied my father.

- How many wizards still exist? - My father asked with a tone of disgust.

- Many, even in your own home and you know who you are ... - The man countered.

Yeah, I know, but thanks to me they will never find out about it. - My father said relieved.

Yes, Majesty, as you wish, but be careful, sooner or later they will discover about it ... - The man spoke. - Now I'm going, I have things to do, like kill those mages.

Yes, go soon. My father spoke calmer.

Ran out of there and hid in a part of the hallway, tried to see who it was, a guard and a man in a suit ... Magi? Do they exist? I thought it was a lie the stories about them ... What my father was saying? And about who the guard was talking about?

I'm getting really curious, but leave to discover later, my father left the office and I went to him.

-Father. - He looked scared, which made me smile inside.

What was daughter? - He asked, still weird.

-The Duke Dreyar really come today? - Asked discouraged.

-Yes, and his father and I have a news to give to you. He was smiling now, which left me a bit confused.

- Hm, well ... I will go to the garden, can be? - I asked.

No, you can not hope to see you down there in 30 minutes! And without but Mirajane! He was now stressed again, I stopped watching it disappear in that huge hall.

I went down to the kitchen to see if they needed help, I got there and had a feast, various foods on the benches, pies, and everything else, I was outraged at how much food we would have this afternoon, and my dad spends all without thinking about the after expenses, though he is the King, the money comes from the people, then he should quit spending so much ...

-Need some help? - I asked in front of everyone giving a sweet smile

- Mirajane-sama! All-spoke and stared at me surprised to see me in the kitchen sometime.

-No princess Mirajane, we need not actually have to finish the feast today despite all the work. - The cook said, smiling.

Sorry I can not help them before I fell asleep too. - I took another sweet smile that made everyone blush.

-Yes! - The cook answered me happy. - There's nothing there, the princess is so sweet ...

Thank you, well then ... I will try to help other people, and not strive so much ... ok? Smiling sweet-talked again and left there, employees came from here and there with moving hands, exchanging them comfortable, they do not stop to breathe what impressed me.

I went up to my room and sat on the bed, I remembered the killer and the last look he gave me, I realized he had a scar on one eye, I wonder what caused that? This does not get out of my head ... Even with that scar he still very beautiful, and say that the scar made him more beautiful.

-Mira-nee! - Lisanna came into my room wearing a blue dress, and sat down beside me. - You're anxious?

Of course, I am very anxious ... - I talked discouraged and with little interest.

Oh, what is that Mira-nee, the Dreyar is very beautiful, you'll see. - I stared at her and she realized. - I think it must be right ... Look, "Dreyar" you can not imagine that the owner of this surname is very beautiful? Lucky you sister!

Sure. Ri-ironically.

We stayed in room talking for about thirty minutes and a maid appeared telling us that it was to go down, so now would be the time I'll see the demon first, various sensations passed through my body, I just do not know if it was of fear or anxiety.

I heard the laughter of my father coming from down there, scandalous as ever, went downstairs and saw Elfman sitting quietly in a corner, my father talked to a man his size, I assume that would be the father of the Duke Dreyar then this was the very Dreyar Conde ... The father was even beautiful.

My daughter, until you close down. - My father was all smiles.

-Hello, I'm the princess Mirajane. - I bowed down embarrassed, but I could see no ugly or fat, in fact had no other man without my father and Count Dreyar, is he gone? Or not arrived yet?

Daughter, that is the Duke Dreyar or better Laxus Dreyar My father pointed to the corner of the room, and I was ready for the fright that I would have followed her finger and I bumped into a guy blond, gray-haired, he had a scar on the eye, the boy was grumpy, leaning against the blue armchair, all serious and cold, spent an air of lower.

But there was something familiar about him, he was like my sweet murderer ... How so? He even planned to kill me? Then that sexy killer was the Duke Dreyar all the time? Ah, this is annoying, but he was not fat or ugly as I imagined ...

I guided me to him and he just smiled, not a smile of happiness but a different smile ... I could not explain.

Pleasure-Dreyar Duke, I'm the princess Mirajane. - I bowed down.

It's a pleasure, princess Mirajane. - I was surprised to see that he used the same tone of voice that was when my name was called yesterday, my heart raced and it seems that Laxus noticed because he was enjoying it.

-I and the father of Laxus want to give a warning to the two. - My father talked happily.

Laxus and I envision our parents, serious, because one thing was certain last night has not changed, we still do not want to marry each other, but our parents were happy.

-Mirajane, you will live with Laxus from today. - My father spoke with a huge smile.

-What! - I screamed, and Laxus too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Intrigues and Secrets

-Mirajane, you will live with Laxus from today. - My father spoke with a huge smile.

-What! - I screamed, and Laxus too.

That is impossible! - I said to my father with an angry look.

- Of course it is possible, before making this decision I was talking to Ivan and had this idea with other people, we think you ought to know more. - My father spoke with a huge smile on his face.

Who helped you get that idea extremely stupid? - Staring at my father and said Ivan.

Well, we can not say who it was, but we have to thank them because it really can be quite useful.

-Useful?! Useful as?! You want your daughter to be in the same house with a man who does not love? And vice-versa? I can not accept his father's decision! Do not you see that this is ridiculous? I talked almost yelling at him trying to look politely as possible, after all were hits.

- Who said it? Well forget it, and of course it can be useful, you will know better Laxus and perhaps create feelings? - My father was still smiling. -Even though I know it will be impossible to depend on you. - My father and I mumbled barely understood.

I looked at Laxus who stood in silence, a stillness that irritated me ...

- Father .. Please do not force me to do something they do not want, or rather do not want, because I'm sure that Laxus is also hating right? - I looked at Laxus who sat relaxed in his chair.

He got up and came to me, pulled me to him holding my waist, looked startled and he smiled, a smile but not true but false ...

-Majesty, I love that Princess Mirajane came to live with me, I know we would give ... very well. -The Duke Dreyar was now staring at me with a sarcastic smile which in my opinion was strike fear into anyone, he approached my ear. - You better agree Mirajane Princess ... If you do not want to suffer the consequences. - Laxus whispered to me and then turned to smile at my father.

- Look, you and Laxus get along right? Although only become today ... How strange. - My dad started laughing. - But it's good that you accepted my darling young Laxus, I'm happy to give my daughter to a man of confidence as you. - My father opened a huge smile.

- Now Your Majesty, it is I who am honored to have the princess in my humble home and as my bride, I'm happy for your comment definitely take good care of her ... Laxus-squeezed my waist tighter. - Smile. - He whispered in my ear.

I smiled forcibly to my father, take care of me? Of course, he is going to try to kill me again ... I can not believe he is definitely my sweet killer, does not! I can not swallow it, how is it possible? And what's this I feel honored? He is a fake! Now that he is ...

-Oh, I see you're starting to like our dear princess! This is really good! - My father laughed. - Do not be silly, that I am honored to give my daughter to a gentleman like you, who will soon succeed his father, one of the richest men in Magnolia! I see that Mirajane also liked the idea. - My father was now smiling again, he was giving me angry, why not undo that smile? Argh!

- Yes, I'm totally flattered by her praise your majesty, but will take a while for me to succeed my father as he is a great man, but of course that one day I will overcome it! - Laxus smiled falsely that made me angry, and he would not let go, what was worse, not that I hated that his hand touching me, however I loved being in his arms again, but what I'm saying? No, I do not like, it is a false and hateful man, and I'm realizing that now.

Of course not, you're right behind his father of the richest men in Magnolia Laxus, and is very close to succeed him or rather beyond it, and only 20 years old, is well advanced. My father said with a huge smile.

It's obvious that my dad just wants me to marry him for he is rich, I think ... Since his father Ivan, was a friend of my father well before ...

- What is this ... - Laxus laughed sarcastically, at least for me it seemed. - I'm not all that your majesty is exaggerating ... - He smiled again.

- No, not my boy! - My father smiled. - Now we need a wife to become a great man of truth!

- But I've found, is not Princess Mirajane? - Looked stunned by the comment, and Laxus just smile at me forcibly. - I feel a man held his hand to be able to have this beautiful woman Your Majesty, I'm sure we will be happy ... - Laxus said still watching my dad with a smile. Concorde-my dear bride ... -Laxus whispered in my ear that made me shiver with "my dear bride" of course he was just pushing, what would he gain from all this? He squeezed my waist again, to hurry to speak.

- Is Duke Dreyar ... Definitely we will be happy. - I shook his hand, trying to hurt her, which did not result at all, for he did not move, nor twitched ... That really made me mad too ... My father looked at me with a surprised face, and I just smiled forcefully.

- Really my daughter? What good is gradually accepting this marriage, it really fills me with joy! Laxus And thanks for offering to take care of my daughter, you are maturing Mirajane. - My father was beaming all over which made me even angrier ...

- Yes Daddy ... - I spoke with a voice dull and crusty, or better ... I tried to sound stern.

- Of course I would take care of this beautiful woman Your Majesty, she is a sweet spot for any man! - Laxus smiling talked to my father, who was with another huge smile on the face highlighted.

- And another thing, my dear daughter Mirajane, never had contact with a man, she is totally pure, so do not know the good things in life, if you know what I mean Laxus ... And I hope you do not take her purity as early ... Best also saying she never kissed ... Perhaps it is inexperienced. My father laughed, but what matters is that? He should not be protecting me? Why is it talking with Laxus? My father came to be ridiculous at times.

- Yes, I know well that your Majesty, and do not worry, I will not take her purity as early ... - Laxus looked at me and smirked, which made me blush violently last night he visited my room and kissed me, and he realized that I've never kissed anyone, which of course made me quite uncomfortable. However, gradually, of course, with enough kindness, care and love, show her the good side of life your Majesty, with all due respect of course. - He said smiling at my father, who soon returned the smile.

Yeah, I hope she enjoy a lot because my darling daughter has never been so happy, saying that ... And I want to see just the heir you have, I'll be waiting anxiously to know that she did not know many things that neither her mother, then teach carefully. - My father laughed, but talk is that? - And another thing Laxus, she never had any long with anyone outside of the palace and I hope it stays that way, okay? My father had now undone the smile from his face and stared seriously and Laxus, which still showed a face calm and serene, which annoyed me because I was frightened with the voice and face of my father ... There were few times that my brothers and I saw with this face, and always because of me asked to leave this palace, since I really never liked small prey stay here, I felt sad, and it was not something I really wanted, especially after the supposed death of the mother, who had made it worse. I repeat, under no circumstances let her out of his house, he heard? If not I unfortunately have to take the Mirajane you.

- I understand your Majesty, can let teach well but carefully! - Laxus looked at me before turning back to face my father with a smile. - Do not worry that I'm going to plan something about the heir, who might not take ... - He smiled mischievously at me now. - Okay Your Majesty, do not let our dear Mirajane leave my house and not have contact with anyone outside, if that's what you want, although I do not fully understand the reason for this unnecessary ... but if that's what you want, so be it. - Laxus was strange now as I squeezed his hand tightly but carefully my waist, it was more like he was trying to control himself, and he must have realized that I was pushing pretty hard for soon stopped.

- But Dad! Why I still can not meet locals here? I think it's unfair, you imprisoned me here my whole life, as it did with Mom! That is very unfair, which is why I was never happy and you know it! Still wanting to force a marriage, does not mean it was because you and Mom got married so I have to do the same! I talked venting what made my father stay with a startled face, and soon was getting sad, which made me sad too ... Do not want to see him like that ... Does out of line? No, I could not hesitate now ... I really had to tell you all I felt for him, it would not be worse ... And I'm sure of it.

-I ... My daughter really sorry for keeping you stuck in this house all the time, I was just trying to protect her from everything that is taking her to off the palace, it was not my intention, and as his mother ... My father spoke with a sad tone, and bowed his head. -I thought if you had the same kind of marriage that your mother and I had, you could be happy too, since we were happy enough together ... I-I ... really sorry my daughter ... I did not think that either irritate it ... - He raised his head and stared at me with a sad face.

- Really sorry dad, I just wanted to vent all that was stuck in me all these years, and if I did not speak today, I'd never speak, so I wanted to lighten up a bit ... Really forgive me for this ... - I said trying to hold the hand of Laxus that held me tightly, but could not get out, which left me a little stressed, because seeing my father left me devastated that state of truth ...

- But I want you to forgive me my daughter, you do not have to apologize because I'm wrong, I'm glad you told me how he felt, otherwise I would never know all the pain I put you through, I'm glad you vented the first time with me. - My father smiled at me.

- I forgave her father, and I will live with Laxus, and said the same as I'm sure we will be happy ... - I talked discouraged ...

- Seriously daughter? Good! I am really very happy. - My father now sketched a smile which made me smile too, as seeing him like this made me very happy, he almost never smiled, was always grumpy in the corners, to the employees and guards were afraid to talk to him, because of the face, till I was afraid to tell the truth, since my father was never the type affectionate ...

- Seriously father. - I said smiling.

-So you will still there right?

- Yeah, I guess. - I said trying to force another smile.

- So will Ticyanne with you as your personal maid, and be there with you for as long as it takes, right? - My father beaming smile again, and I was relieved.

-Yes! - Smiles of happiness for my dear friend would go with me too, and I might not feel stranger to being in the house alone with him ...

- Good Your Majesty will have the carriage ready so we can go to my house, right? Meanwhile, Princess Mirajane, why will not pack your things? - He spoke with a sarcastic smile was on his face that he did not like it all that my father and decide on it, and I also did not like ...

Yes, Duke Dreyar. - I bowed and I guided me to the stairs, which I listened to two steps behind me.

It was the Lisanna and Ticyanne, whispering something that came up and gave hysterical giggles, I rolled my eyes and walked a little faster and I ended up running into a few drops of blood in the hallway and went to my father's office, it had a guard standing in front of it.

What happened here? I asked looking at the blood on the floor.

- I can not tell Princess Mirajane, it is a matter of your father. - He was serious and cold without face me.

-I demand to know what is happening, why the hell is blood on the floor? -I thundered.

Like I said, I can not tell Princess Mirajane, it is a matter of your father. - He was still staring at the wall in front of him.

I put my hand on the handle and the guard kept trying to open with a staff, which irritated me.

How dare you?! I want to know what happened in there now! - I started to get really angry.

I felt an energy invade my body, something black was possessing me, and very powerful, was quite windy, and my black dress flew wildly with my hair, this evil energy was already seeping into my body, up to my head.

I began to feel afraid around me, the guard stared at me amazed, I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs.

-Mirajane ... - For voice was Laxus ... He hugged me from behind which made me gradually back to normal, not at all. -Calm down Mirajane, not shown here. - He whispered in my ear. - I returned completely to normal and felt myself fall into his arms, I suppose I fainted.

-Mira-nee, Mira-nee! - I heard the voice of Lisanna, and opened my eyes slowly, I realized I was lying in my room, I leaned against the headboard. - Thank God you woke up!

- What happened Lisanna? I asked desperately, is that everything was a dream?

- You fainted in the arms of Laxus. - Lisanna spoke completely happy, which made me roll my eyes. - You were strange, exuded an energy dangerous, very dangerous indeed! - Lisanna spoke with eyes passing a sense of fear.

- Seriously?! I do not believe ... - I said finally.

Yes, it was true, and Laxus threatened the guard talking not to tell what had happened there, and the guard said though Laxus said some things that I do not understand Ticyanne, and the guard was shaking with fear. - Lisanna spoke thoughtfully, then smiled.

- How long have I been unconscious? - Asked massaging my head hurt a little.

- I think almost 2 hours ... Stand up soon, the Ticyanne already packed his bags, you have to start with Laxus and her but it seems she will first of you, to arrange your things at his house. - Lisanna spoke smiling.

-I still really have to go? I talked discouraged.

Yes-Mira-nee, and care ... The Laxus is known to be a womanizer, a true "new home" as the women here say, it is usually perceived as charming right? - Lisanna laughed. - So hold your husband! Lisanna-spoke still laughing. - And not to miss those bitches you possibly know my dear sister! - Lisanna murmured and I hardly understand, for she spoke in a tone inaudible.

- It was realized ... - I spoke remembering last night. - What you said Lisanna? I did not understand. - Said trying really know if I heard right.

N-nothing Mira-nee, just told you is for you not to lose him, since many women find it beautiful, that's all. - Lisanna tried transpire calm, but I knew she was lying because I knew my sister.

-Okay, whatever, I'm not wanting it to me, I do not love, and never will.

I know ... - Lisanna said raising an eyebrow.

It's serious, then ... Everything is ready? I asked taking the blanket off me.

-Wait here Mira-nee'll look downstairs. - Lisanna left my room slowly.

I really do not believe I have to go to the man's house, I was not really happy with it, but I have to do for my father ... Do not want to see him sad again, someone knocked on the door.

-Enter.

Elfman came crestfallen, and sat on my bed, looked up when I saw he was crying.

What are you staring at? Crying is something of a Man! - He spoke with tears falling.

I started laughing and went to him, hugging him.

Elfman-I know, I know ... I talked almost crying too, leave this house would not be as easy as I imagined one day ... Leave my brothers and my father here was not good. - But look on the bright side, you will be able to visit me there is not? So do not cry okay? - I said smiling at him.

But he will take his purity Mira-nee and do this thing is man! - Elfman was trying to dry the tears.

-Huh?! As well Elfman? - I was blushing violently, why everyone is commenting on my purity?

-You know, you have to have an heir, so that way he will have removed the purity that is left of you Mira-nee and only one man really do that!

- Well, it's not like I've never had to do an heir ... But do not worry my brother, I'll know I care right? - I said trying to sound calm, because this issue really made me uneasy enough to make me crazy.

- Mira-nee! - He cried. - This thing is man!

I started laughing, and Lisanna came into my room crying too and running to hug me.

-I will miss Mira-nee! - Lisanna spoke as she hugged me, I felt the tears coming down his eyes.

- Do not worry Lisanna, Elfman and you could visit me right? - I pushed both me and wiped the tears from both, and smiled at them. - Do not worry, the sister can take care of you right? - The two said head. - So do not cry o.k? - I said smiling sweetly at them and then hugged them, dropping them at the same time.

-Mira-nee, it's time to go ... Shall we? Lisanna-up pulling me along.

-Yes ... - Got Elfman and also, they left my room and I stopped in my room staring at the door, he let me miss ...

Get out of my room and saw that Lisanna and Elfman awaited me on the stairs, went down with them and found my father leaning against the couch that was in the hall, he was kind of sad, which left me amazed.

-Daughter ... He came up to me and hugged me. - Sorry that I'm not a parent present or very affectionate, I really hope you'll forgive me, and I hope you are very happy, I love you my dear and sweet Mirajane.

I was wide-eyed, as it never had been done this to me.

-I love you dad, and I hope to be happy too ... - I said sighing. -So I'm going. I waved at my father-in and out of the hall, driving me out of the palace. -Lisanna can go somewhere with me real quick?

Yes-Mira-nee.

We went to the garden, which was my favorite place, I wanted to say goodbye to him, I got close to the roses that looked sad.

Bye my dear friends. - I smiled sweetly at them, and they were now with a better courage, looked to the sky, now anoitecerá so fast? The stars were shining, and it was very beautiful.

-Mira-nee, I want to give you something. - Lisanna approached me and handed me a package wrapped. -Open only when you feel lonely, and it is really necessary. -Lisanna smiled at me.

All right my sister. -I returned the smile to her.

Come on. -Lisanna pulled me and we went to the carriage.

The Laxus was leaning on it, and looked at me, I said goodbye to my sister and my brother again, Laxus helped me up and soon rose also.

Good-trip Mira-nee! - Elfman and Lisanna shouted, waved to them.

The carriage began to move, where I sat had a window next to me, looked at her in hopes of seeing what was out of the palace was more impeded by Laxus who pulled me closer to him tightly.

What do you think you're doing Laxus? - What looked irritated.

- I'm making it impossible to look at what you have outside the castle. - He smiled sarcastically.

- For what?

- You heard what your father said dear princess.

And you must obey him? -I said rolling my eyes.

-Yes.

We sat in silence for several minutes.

-For what you agreed to this marriage? I spoke seriously. You do not want to marry me.

Well, before I really did not want to marry you, but figured it might be fun to have you as my wife ... - He smiled mischievously.

- What? You're so stupid, as everyone says. - I said staring at the window again.

He pulled me up and kissed me, a kiss that filled me with heating, and made my heart race every second, he pulled me closer, made me climb on his lap and I could not stop, I really did not want to end up with that, though he stopped and grinned.

-Yes, I'm an idiot, but an idiot that you want to body and soul. - He smiled mischievously.

I blushed violently with his comment and quickly leaves him.

Were quiet and soon the carriage stopped, the driver opened the door to go down, Laxus got out first and held out his hand to help me down, held her dress with one hand and the other his hand, had noticed that another carriage forward to our .

The charioteer forward withdrew all my bags that were inside of it, looked at the house that was also huge, the size of the palace, it was great, I was delighted with it, actually the house is amazingly beautiful.

-There is a beautiful home? - Laxus said smiling and pulling me closer to him.

-Yes ... -I agreed with him, I stared at the house gasped.

Let's get? -As I stated head. - Ghul, lightweight suitcases princess inside, the guy who should be the steward just said.

We entered the house and inside and outside was so great, which surprised me, it was definitely one of the richest men in Magnolia.

You're enchanted princess? Laxus-spoke smirking and approaching me.

Yes, it really is fantastic. I spoke looking at everything.

Laxus kissed me again but I was trying to let me go, I think he was angry because not stop and continued so I stopped debating and gave me kisses on him, and soon realized he pulled me closer, to make the kiss better.

He stuck his tongue in my, and I tangled with him.

You're learning in dear Mirajane? - He said, smiling and I blushed. - Hira, come here. - Then came a woman who looked like a maid. - Take Mirajane to that place, so I can get settled.

-Yes master. Hira-approached me. -This way please, ma'am. - And she laughed pulling me.

I looked at Laxus who smiled and waved to me, I confess I was scared, we passed some runners and then we enter a place, she opened the door and came face to face with several women, really beautiful, which made me blankly.

The women looked at me with a face of disgust, revulsion and anger which made me afraid, they were all dressed up for something, had several showers in place, and several also employed, Hiro continued to pull me into a part that was 10 doors.

A blonde woman with blue eyes appeared in front of me, she was wearing a short black dress, which was forbidden in that realm I think because women who dressed like prostitutes were considered, among other things.

-Hira, who is this? - The blonde stared at me with disgust, she was very, very beautiful even.

- It is the woman who has just arrived with the Duke here. Hira-spoke laughing.

She is ridiculous and useless, as it looks ugly. The blonde spoke irritably.

- Yes, I can be ridiculous, but at least I'm not looking for a whore like you. I spoke sharply.

The women began to whisper back.

-Look who's talking, soon you will become one of the Duke Dreyar, and probably a whore little used, as it is horrifying. The blonde started laughing.

Well, if you think it can not do anything for you, your opinion has not changed on me dear, your actions show how ridiculous you are, I become another Duke Dreyar? To me it does not matter, do not want anything with that man, I was forced to come here. I talked to glaring.

- Hira, why the Duke Dreyar brought her? - The blonde ignored my comment because it was quiet for a moment before speaking with Hira.

Kadjia I do not know, but it seems that he has a great interest in it, since it sent her to settle in here.

-I do not think I'm the best and most beautiful that place, and he wants this ... thing? - Kadjia looked at me indignantly.

Kadjia Yeah, but you better be quiet, if not the Duke Dreyar will surely chafe.

Heard comments from women behind me.

- She is really ugly, looks her body, she is all red. - A woman in a thin voice said.

Yeah, look at her face, all pale, it is horrible, as the Duke Dreyar brought you here? - Now a woman with thin voice spoke.

I listened to other reviews but I chose to ignore them, Hira me into one of the rooms, and this had a huge tub with two women inside, the two pulled me in and began to bathe me, which I found odd, washed my hair and everything.

Get out there and was deported to another room that had a massage table, one of the women appeared inside with a razor in his hand.

-O-what will you do? I asked horrified.

Te-shave, what else? The woman said laughing. Close your eyes and be quiet.

S-sim. I talked confused.

The woman began to shave me in all parts of the body, which made me uncomfortable too, since no woman would ever touch my body, then she made me stand back and massaged my whole body.

Do you have a slender body ... what's it called? - The woman asked, smiling sweetly.

-Mirajane. - I said smiling. - Thank you.

- Mirajane ... I've heard that name somewhere, but anyway, you can go now. - She smiled.

Again I found myself in another room, now clothes, where there were several very common, a woman pulled a purple dress with a ve half open below, also had a lace lilac in it, she handed me the dress was actually very common , which left me stunned, I was staring openmouthed the same, since I've never worn anything like that, and not imagine wearing it one day.

-Get on with it, his concubine. - The woman squandered a wry smile at me.

-Concubine? - Asked astonished.

-Yes, you are the prince's concubine as we call it, and you're like every other out there, only a concubine, which will never be preferred because Kadjia is his favorite because it is very beautiful, and better than you . The woman laughed.

- That's interesting, and you think I'm bothering you? - I said smiling.

-Hn, good ... Only if seen! - The woman frowned.

I reluctantly got dressed, so I'm like a concubine? I've never experienced something so humiliating, I finished and got dressed wife took me to a room that had two women, one holding toothbrush and other things and other makeup.

Honey, please sit here yes? -The holding makeup pointed to the bank of the dresser and smiled.

I sat up and smiled at her.

-What is your name? -A woman combing my hair now, he asked.

-Mirajane. - I smiled.

Well, I think I heard that name somewhere right Ruth? The woman spoke of makeup.

Yeah, just do not remember where. -Ruth spoke combing my hair.

Both me straightened and smiled at me.

You look beautiful Mirajane, much prettier than before see? - Ruth said, smiling at me.

I looked in the mirror and saw how it was totally different, nor seemed it was me, I smiled to see me, Ruth was right I was much more beautiful than before, which was strange because I was used to with my pale face.

-I-I really am speechless ... That the real me? - The stared with a smile on his face.

-Guira, this is not the Mirajane we care a few moments ago? - Ruth said laughing.

Ruth-Yes, she is right, but it is so ... Different. -Guira said.

The three of us started laughing.

-Mirajane-san, you better be careful with women give out, they are not good, especially Kadjia, finds that higher, rather than all, do not like it, but Duke Dreyar always calls to your room, then encrencamos not with her, as for now it's his favorite. - Ruth said with a sad countenance.

-A favorite ... it? - Finally I spoke, I felt a pang in my heart, which is what I'm feeling? Never felt anything like it, I was distressed.

Yeah, do not fully understand why, but most times he just calls. Guira-spoke thoughtfully.

I think you better go Mirajane-san, we'll see. -Ruth said, smiling at me.

-Yes! -I said smiling at her.

Both escorted me to the door, and when it was opened, I saw several faces surprised to see me, especially now that the Kadjia stared at me differently, but soon after returned to his face of disgust for me, Hira appeared and I gaped like all that room.

The Prince-Mirajane Laxus wants you up there now, anyway. Hira-spoke still amazed.

-Yes, I'm sure it is something very important. I talked Kadjia looking guy who was with a guy pot, and realized Ruth and Guira laughing behind me, which made me smile.

Hira me out of that space all women with faces aghast, remembering that I laughed, I climbed the stairs that led me to a full floor hallways and doors, she continued guiding me to a huge door and golden, which I suppose is Laxus's room.

Same opened when she heard his voice saying go, I looked for the last time that corridor was now dark.

-You can get princess Mirajane. The woman now smile with yellow teeth.

I went in and came face to face with a huge room, the Laxus was sitting in bed with a baggy shirt, Hira closed the door behind me.

-I was waiting for you my sweet Princess


End file.
